


A Little Pain for A Lot A Love

by Rainbow_Loki_310



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Past Torture, Secret Identity, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Temporary Character Death, The boys are idiots, they are going to be the death of me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Loki_310/pseuds/Rainbow_Loki_310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter at a young age thought that he didn't have a soulmate like everyone else. Until one day the marks started to show up. Bruises and scratches littered Peter's skin and he couldn't stop it. the pain grew more antagonizing as time on and he started to go into comas. This soulmate curse has made his life hell especially after he becomes Spiderman because how are you ever supposed to help protect a city if you have uncontrollable naps?  Peter hasn't decided whether he wants to give his soulmate an earful when they meet or to hug them and tell them they don't need to feel anymore pain. Little does he know he'll be doing both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pain for A Lot A Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a test run lol I got this idea looking at different Tumblr prompts I wish I could credit the post but I don't remember were I saw it.  
> Comment if you want more to this I will be writing more anyways but its just nice to know someone wants it. I'm also open to helpful criticism.  
> So I hope you enjoy.

Peter grew up knowing that everyone had a soulmate. Some were obvious on who they were going to be with, like his parents. They had their full names over their hearts' and his Aunt May and Uncle Ben had each others initials on their wrists. Everyone had something to show of their soulmate's existence, but not him. He was starting to wonder if he even had a soulmate. He didn't have a name, initials, or a phrase he had nothing to show that he had a another half. Until one day after he turned five and the unexplained bruises and scratches started to show up. At first, he didn't even notice them but when he would scream in agony because his leg or arm felt broken, that's when he and his parents noticed. His parents took him to every doctor imaginable to figure out what was wrong with him, but the doctors kept saying that he was a healthy boy. There was nothing wrong with him. 

When his parents died a year later he went into the care of his aunt and uncle. He learned to live with the smaller painful aches, bruises, and scratches but there were a few times that he had to go to the hospital because the mysterious marks almost killed him. His aunt and uncle always though he was acting out because of his parent's deaths', but it wasn't him doing it. They almost took him to a psychiatric hospital to get help until Aunt May witnessed a mark the size of a fist form on Peter's cheek before her very eyes. She talked to his uncle and they came to the conclusion that these marks had to belong to his soulmate. The regular trips to the doctors dwindled down unless he was at risk of dying. Which was a lot.

Peter had to get pulled out of school for a couple of months because the pain he was going through was so bad he had to stay home. The pain he felt was so horrible he spent most of the time more at the hospital than at home. He would feel sharp tingling pains race through every inch of his body and sometimes he couldn't breath, like his lungs were filling up with something and no mater how much he coughed he couldn't get it out. After a while he began to worry about his soulmate. Asking his aunt regularly if she thought they were okay. His aunt would sadly smile at him and kiss his forehead but never answer him. One day he was laying in the hospital bed watching T.V. trying to ignore the ache he felt in his body until he felt a burning sensation on his wrist. He looked down and they were raw and had little blood blisters forming. He looked over at his Aunt May. “Aunt May it's happening again.”

She got up and came to his bed side, “okay Honey. Are you alright?” She took his hand in hers looking at the forming marks around his wrist. “I'm right here if you need me.”

“It doesn't hurt all that bad really we've went through worse.” Peter took a deep breath and then his breaths felt shallow and hard to take in. He felt like he couldn't breath again, but this time it was worse the anything him and his soulmate had endured. It felt like all the air was being pulled out of his lungs and he couldn't get it back. He was gasping now, he desperately needed air. His aunt was screaming for the doctors and the put and mask over his mouth and nose. It didn't help. He still couldn't breath. His eyes stung with tears as his skin stared to feel like it was splitting apart. With what air he had he started to scream in agony. It felt like his skin was being peeled off and be stretched. His entire being was on fire. “Please make it stop!” He kept screaming. His aunt stared at him in horror covering her mouth and crying until Uncle Ben took her out of the room. After what felt like a life time, the air came back to him, but there was the painful ache though out his body. After the doctors had him back to normal his aunt came back in and hugged him. He cried in her arms for many minutes. “Aunt May I'm so scared. What's happening to them? Why is all this hurt happening to them?” Peter kept asking questions through his sobs and Aunt May just smiled and kissed his head.

“Here you are almost dying on us and you're worrying about someone else.” She let out a nervous chuckle mixed with a small sob as she caressed his sweaty hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. “I don't know what is happening. I really wish I did though I don't want to ever see that again.” Peter hugged her tightly then lied back down closing his eye.

“I'm going to sleep now. I'm so tired.” Peter rolled over away from his aunt and she kissed his head again telling him she was there if he needed her.

Peter was asleep when he felt a sharp pain in his face. Then he felt a bone breaking pain in his ribs. He clutched at his chest with a grunt. Aunt May noticed immediately and she was at his side. He lifted up his hospital gown to look at his ribs and there was an instant black and blue bruise along the side of is torso. 'Please be alright.' All he could do was think of his soulmate. They just went through something so painful and now something else is happening to them. What could possibly be happening to them? The doctor came back in to check on Peter and that's when an excruciating pain rips a scream out of him. He starts to clutch at the left side of his chest and he feels like something broke inside him shattering into pieces. He lets out a sob and everything goes black.

Peter opens his eyes everything is super bright and everything aches. He hears a soft sob at his side and a warmth on his hand. “Aunt May?” He had to choke the words out because everything was so dry.

Aunt May's head sat up from the bed and she leaped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around him. “Oh Peter,” she whispered, “thank god you're alright.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked when she finally pulled away. Aunt May wiped her tears off her face and sat on the edge of his hospital bed.

She took his hand in hers and held it like she was never going the let go. “Oh baby. Do you remember anything?”

Peter looked from her face to their hands and let out a quick breath. “I remember there being a lot of pain then it felt like that time I got that piece of glass in my foot but it was like a hundred billion times worse right here.” He pointed where he felt the last bit of pain before it went dark. “Then everything just went dark.”

“That's where your heart is honey and see everything went dark because yours stopped working for a minute.” She let out a forced breath. “and the doctor fixed that.” She wiped a stay tear off her cheek. “But you wouldn't wake up. The doctor said you were in a type of coma.” Peter looked at her quizzically. “A coma is kind of a deep sleep. Anyway,” she gripped his hand a bit tighter, “You have been in this coma for almost two days Peter.”

Peter looked at her for a few seconds. “Well I hope it doesn't happen again.” He smiled trying to make his aunt happy. He hated being the reason she worried so much.

“Me too, honey.” she chuckled and kissed his forehead before getting off the bed. “I should go tell your uncle that you're awake. I'll be right back.”She walked towards the door and smiled at Peter before walking out. Peter looked up at the ceiling. He remembered everything before everything went dark. They part he remembered the most was the feeling of loss, something broken. It felt like he lost his parents all over again, but worse. 'What if my soulmate just died?' He brought his hand up to his heart and his eyes started to well up with tears. 'At least they aren't feeling at those hurtful things anymore.'

Months later Peter was back in school, living life as normal as an eleven year old could. Until one day, while he was cleaning his room, a shape tingle spread across his face. He brought his hand up to his cheek and dropped the shirt he was folding to run and look at his mirror. A dark fist sized bruise covered his cheek and jaw. He had never been so happy to see one of these mysterious marks in his life. He ran out of his room yelling for his aunt.

“What? What?” His aunt had a worried expression on as she ran towards Peter.

“They're alive! They're back!” He said as he smiled the best he could and pointed at his face.

“Aw Honey.” She smiled and hugged Peter. “That's great. I just hope that they wouldn't get hurt as much as they do.” She kissed Peter's head and ruffled his hair. “ Come on lets get some ice on that it looks like it hurts.”

“It does, but I don't really mind I'm just really happy they are okay.” Peter followed his aunt into the kitchen to put ice on the very painful bruise that covered half the side of his face.

It wasn't a week before the comas started to comeback. And that happiness became slow agonizing torture.


End file.
